The Truth Uncovered
by superchelchel
Summary: After a conversation between John and Irene Adler in the warehouse a few things are revealed. How will John take the revelations? and what will become of his and Sherlock's friendship?.


John had originally thought he was in yet another run down factory to meet Mycroft, it turned out to be none other than Miss Adler, it transpired that she wasn't dead after all, their conversation consisted mainly of John denying any sort of relationship with Sherlock and stating multiple times that he wasn't gay, he was starting to become quite frustrated with the conversation but before he had an opportunity to respond an all too familiar ringtone was heard. Realising that his best friend had heard the entire conversation John rushed after him only to find no trace of Sherlock at all.

"Shit, he knows" John mentally cursed himself, how could he have been so stupid to not have known he would have been followed, he knew he had to find Sherlock and fast before he did something stupid, who knew how Irene being alive and well would affect him, John returned to Irene who had provided him with a means home, which he accepted knowing Sherlock would most likely return to the flat.

Sherlock had in fact returned home where he promptly shut himself within his bedroom and started an experiment to distract his mind from what he had heard, usually he would shut anything regarding his emotions within his mind palace, but in this instance he found he could not. He knew John must have thought the return of Irene would come as a shock and would affect him on some sort of emotional level, but John as usual with his tiny mind was wrong, it wasn't her deceit that had upset him, it was the fact that John had once again denied that he was gay, to Sherlock that was rejection, it felt as if John didn't want anything to do with him other than to be work colleagues and flat mates. Sherlock didn't know how many more times he could deal with this constant heartache, never in all his life had he felt like this before, it was too much for his great mind to comprehend with, he was supposed to be uncompromised and logical not this emotional being that he was becoming, so once again Sherlock did what he did best, acted as if nothing was wrong and became engrossed in his work.

Finally John had arrived home after what felt like an eternity, he rushed up the stairs taking two at a time until he reached the living room and kitchen, he franticly looked around for any sign of Sherlock, "Sherlock you here" he shouted out in the tiny chance that he could be somewhere he hadn't checked.

Sherlock heard the sound of Johns voice even when engrossed in work "In here John" he called back keeping his full attention on his work.

John felt a small weight lift of his shoulders knowing Sherlock was home and safe yet he still felt worry over the fact he didn't know how Sherlock really was, he approached Sherlock's room and entered without knocking seeing as how he'd been as good as invited in. "Mind if I take a seat" he asked politely before sitting on Sherlock's bed.

Sherlock waved his hand in the air as if to say go ahead and kept his back to John as he inspected his samples from the latest case.

John took a breath then sighed not knowing how to continue

"Well spit it out John, something's clearly on your mind so do us both a favour by saving time, either say it or get out as I'm busy and the sound of you thinking is highly distracting" he said in his usual tone which to anyone other than John would of been offensive but he was used to Sherlock's ways by now.

This snapped John out of his thoughts "Right well I know you've found out about Miss Adler and I was just wondering how you are"

Sherlock gave a short 'I'm fine' as he continued working, in truth he was far from fine but would not have John know that as he did not want to risk losing his one true friend, the only friend he'd ever had and most likely would ever have.

John sighed and rubbed his temple as he knew Sherlock well enough by now or at least he hoped he did and from what he knew was that his friend was not fine at all "Now come on Sherlock I know you're not okay as you like to profess , I can tell her return has shook you up and I..."

Sherlock quickly cut him off by snapping at him "Shut up john, don't try to deduce me as you know anything of my emotions and feelings or lack of as sentiment is for the weak"

John rubbed his temple harder and sighed "You can try this with others but not with me, you trying to push me away will not work so do us both a favour and come clean"

Sherlock stopped working and turned to look at him face devoid of emotion as usual "Trust me you do not want to know the truth it's for the best if it stays hidden"

John looked at him stonily "Best for who? You? Now we both know that's a load of bollox, I'm your friend and I deserve the truth don't I no matter how good or bad it may be"

Sherlock shook his head "Not for much longer when you hear what I have kept hidden"

Now this had John worried as what could be so terrible that he would break of their friendship over "If you knew me as well as you claim then you know I wouldn't do that, so I'm listening"

Sherlock sat there a moment weighing up all his options and their outcomes before drawing the conclusion that it was a case of now or never as at least this was a controlled method of getting his secret of his chest, he took a breath before looking at John nervously "If you must know the truth then it is not that Irene Adler has returned which is bothering me"

John was surprised at what he was seeing and hearing firstly was Sherlock actually looking nervous and secondly Adler was not the cause of Sherlock's erratic and weird behaviour, so what was then, he decided to let Sherlock take his time instead of interrupting him.

Sherlock let John take a second and also himself before continuing "In fact John it's you, you are the cause of my problems for the truth is that I am in love with you"

John's jaw practically hit the floor upon hearing this, what in the lords name was Sherlock saying, he stood and began pacing, he took it in before speaking "Right just to get this straight" he cringed inwardly at the choice of words "You Sherlock bloody Holmes who is devoid of emotion is in love with me" his voice raised louder in his shock but not anger.

Sherlock just nodded "That is true, I came to the conclusion a bit back and since then I have tried my hardest to keep it locked away but it seems it's too much to keep in my mind palace"

He stopped his pacing to look at Sherlock "I can't believe this of everything you could have pulled you chose this, you're pulling my leg right"

Sherlock shook his head "I assure you John I am not, I am being truthful as you know I am mostly an honest being"

John snorted "Isn't that the truth, you do realise I'm not gay" he said immediately regretting it as as much as he denied it the truth was he did fester feelings for Sherlock and now was his chance to speak instead of kicking the man whilst he was down so to speak.

Sherlock did a brilliant impression of a kicked puppy "Yes John I do know which is why I kept it to myself for so long and I would fully understand if this is the end of our friendship and working relationship. I am led to believe that it is awkward working with someone who is in love with you when you do not reciprocate the feelings so shall we call it a day on our friendship then as I believe you will not want to stick around for much longer, it's been nice knowing you John Watson" with that speech said he turned around and went back to attempting to observe the sample.

John stood still while he processed what Sherlock had just said, he knew he had to think and act fast before the one good thing he had in a long time disappeared "You absolute arse" was the words of choice the aging doctor spoke aloud, even though it was shouted there was humour in his voice.

Sherlock stiffened and waited for whatever else John was going to say.

"You're a stupid git you realise that don't you, I would never want our friendship to end, not in a million years as you're the best friend I've had in ages even if you do stress me out by me having to keep you from getting yourself killed on multiple occasions" John spoke with humour in his voice as he was used to Sherlock jumping to the wrong conclusion when it concerned him, he knew from what Sherlock and even Mycroft had said to him that he was the one and only person who could confuse and stump Sherlock just as he had just done.

Sherlock whirled around to face John confusion etched on his face "What I thought you would want to leave and never see me again"

John chuckled "Well you great big git you assumed wrong then as whatever you do I'm never leaving you here alone, you're stuck with me Sherlock whether you like it or not, besides who would look after you when you get hurt on a case as we both know it won't be you looking after yourself"

Sherlock snorted at that "Very true John, without you I'd no doubt be dead and I know I'm not the easiest flat mate to have"

"Too bloody right you're not"

"I know and I'm sorry for being a constant thorn in your side. So can I safely assume you're staying?"

John nodded and smiled softly at him "Wow an apology which I accept and yes you can assume that"

Sherlock gave a rare smile back before turning back to his specimens, he at least could live with John as his friend, and he could eventually get over the fact that John didn't return his feelings of love but without him as at least his friend he couldn't off gone on.

John sat down on Sherlock's bed contemplating what to do or say next whilst watching Sherlock at work which didn't go unnoticed by Sherlock.

"John I believe we have had our talk so why are you still in my room thinking loud enough for the entire street to hear"

John rolled his eyes, it didn't take long for Sherlock to return to his normal rude self. He sat for a moment debating what to do "Yes we have had our talk but there is something I didn't say and I think it needs to be out in the open"

Sherlock sighed and turned around again giving up his specimens as a lost cause for the time being "Yes John, what is it you need to say?"

John took a breath "Well it seems I haven't been entirely honest with you and myself if I'm being perfectly open with everything and I'm surprised you haven't deduced that yet"

Sherlock raised an eyebrow and waited for what was going to follow.

"I lied Sherlock, well technically I didn't as I'm not gay so that's the truth but it's also sort of a lie because I am in fact in love with a guy" John realised he was babbling and stopped speaking, he closed his eyes and took deep breaths to calm himself down.

Sherlock sat there trying to work out what John was getting at "last time I checked John when in love with someone of the same sex that makes you gay"

John sighed "I know that thank you, what I'm saying is that I'm not gay as I don't like guys in general I just like one" he looked up at Sherlock who was watching John's every move with bated breath, was it too much to hope for what he thought John might be getting at.

"God damn it Sherlock do I need to spell it out for you, It's you who I love you moron" John as good as yelled at him.

Sherlock looked at him in complete shock, for once someone had managed to stun the great Sherlock Holmes into silence, this was everything he had been hoping for. Eventually he stood up sharply causing John to jump in surprise, he quickly closed the short space between himself and the bed before placing his hands gently to either side of John's face then nerves took over, he looked at John for reassurance and after getting it with a small nod, he leaned down so that their lips met gently almost tentatively which surprised John at how gentle Sherlock was being, he reached up to place his hands on Sherlock shoulders pulling him closer as he deepened the kiss, lightly nipping Sherlock's lip which earned him a small moan, eventually he pulled away for air and looked up at Sherlock for his reaction.

"I believe we may be wearing far too many clothes for what I assume is going to follow" Sherlock stated as if it was obvious.

John blinked a few times then nodded in agreement as he stood up, he slid his hands to Sherlock's shirt and proceeded to unbutton it, he let his thoughts drift a little thinking about how the shirt always hugged the detectives muscles in just the right way although the shirt looked pained at having to do so, he always lovingly referred to it as Sherlock's shirt of sex as by god Sherlock looked good enough to jump in it. A small huff of air jolted him from his thoughts as he quickly rid his soon to be lover of his shirt tossing it somewhere then he ran his hands over every toned muscle of his chest and made his way to Sherlock's waistband before a set of hands stilled him.

"I believe it's only fair to even things up first John" the detective spoke as he removed both John's jumper and shirt in one swift move "gorgeous just as I thought"

John looked up at Sherlock and smiled "same applies to you if not more so" he then quickly grabbed Sherlock and spun them then pushed him down onto the bed startling the detective by the bold move "what? Didn't think I had it in me still? You may be younger but I'm still much stronger, I wouldn't off thought that you of all people would of underestimated me"

Sherlock quickly recovered and smirked up at him "Of course not John, I know you better that anyone else although I will admit you caught me off guard. That is one of the many qualities that I love about you, it's refreshing having someone who never fails to amaze me. Now if you don't mind I believe we were in the middle of something" he smirked up at John

John grinned back "You're the amazing one Sherlock" he reached down to Sherlock's belt and made swift work of undoing and removing it then quickly divested Sherlock of his trousers as well, he tossed them across the room then removed his own belt and trousers. He leant down to kiss Sherlock again as he began to gently rub his clothed erection against Sherlock's evident one. Sherlock moaned softly and deepened the kiss until it became passionate and needy "Please John, more" he softly begged

"As you wish Sherlock" he moved away to pull his own boxers down, he kicked them off then looked down at Sherlock who was staring "Like what you see"

Blushing Sherlock could only nod, he knew where this was going and the mechanics of it all but all he could think was that John wasn't going to fit seeing as he was a bit bigger than average in length but by god was he thick.

John reached for the waistband of Sherlock's boxers before a hand on his wrist stopped him, he looked up at Sherlock confused "What's wrong"

Sherlock shook his head "Don't john, you don't want to see all of me, I'm nothing special"

John felt his heart melt, he spoke softly to him "We both know that's total nonsense. You're stunning Sherlock more so than me, all I want to do is see all of you as you've seen me"

Sherlock loosened his grip on John and looked away, too embarrassed and self conscious to look.

John slowly pulled the boxers down and couldn't help the small gasp that left his mouth, Sherlock was more than well endowered as he was both long and thick.

Johns gasp caused Sherlock to cringe thinking the worse. John reached up to caress his cheek, he turned his face to meet his own "Sherlock you're absolutely stunning, more beautiful than I could ever picture." he pecked him on the lips earning a small smile from the detective. He didn't know how to proceed now as there was an important question or two depending the answer of the first that he needed to ask.

"Whatever it is john say it" spoke Sherlock in his normal tone

"Erm don't take this the wrong way and don't think I'll judge you either way as I won't but I need to know, are you by any chance still a virgin?"

Sherlock looked away giving the smallest of nods, his normal air of confidence gone, he suddenly felt so small and vulnerable. John felt his heart break for the man, his lover; once again he reached and cupped Sherlock's face in his hands and gently caressed his cheeks with his thumbs "Hey look at me" he said softly

Sherlock reluctantly shifted to look at John fearful of his reaction, he knew it was stupid to be worried as what did it matter to John if he was still innocent, nonetheless he was petrified right now.

"It's okay, it doesn't bother me, I just needed to know so now I know to take it gently with you and if anything Sherlock I'm pleased I'll be your first. Now I have a smaller question, obviously your clean seeing as you're a virgin and I know you don't have anything else otherwise your dumbass brother would be hear bothering you and me also, my point or question rather is do you want protection or not"

Sherlock shook his head "No john, I trust you"

John nodded "Okay, do you have any lube?"

Sherlock nodded then reached in the bedside draw and produced a small tube, he handed it to John then observed his movements nervously.

John took it from him and poured a liberal amount onto his hand making sure to cover his fingers well "This may be a touch cold as well as uncomfortable so just try to relax" once Sherlock gave a small nod to say he'd heard he slowly pushed a finger into him making sure not to hurt Sherlock, he slowly worked it in and out until he felt Sherlock was ready for more then proceeded to add another earning a small hiss from the man beneath him, he stilled and looked at Sherlock.

"I'm fine John, just felt more uncomfortable than the first, please continue"

John resumed working him open, slowly stretching and scissoring him before bending his fingers knowing exactly where to feel he brushed across the bundle of nerves that had the detective moaning and asking John to do it again. John was quick to comply and continued to rub the spot whilst adding a third finger and working him until he was a quivering mess but also ready for him. He removed his fingers to the displeasure of Sherlock who let out a small whine. John grabbed the lube again and coated his cock with the substance then gave a few strokes to cover himself, he couldn't help the moan that left his lips at the contact, he moved closer to Sherlock and positioned himself at his entrance, he looked up at Sherlock with lust filled eyes.

"Y-you ready"

Sherlock nodded tentatively. John slowly and carefully pushed the tip inside breaching Sherlock's virgin hole causing the young detective to tense up and squeeze his eyes shut at the discomfort. John immediately stilled and looked down concerned for his lover "H-hey relax Sherlock, it'll help ease the pain and make it easier for both of us" he reached for Sherlock's hip and gently massaged it helping to calm the man, he waited until it seemed effective before continuing to push gently inside Sherlock some more causing him to moan at the tightness and exquisite heat and causing Sherlock to let out small gasps and moans from both the pleasure and pain. John made sure to give him adequate time before continuing until he was fully seated inside him then went back to rubbing his hip trying to give his inexperienced lover time to adjust again and to relax.

Sherlock knew it would be uncomfortable his first time but he hadn't expected this much pain although it was more like a stinging burning sensation and he hadn't felt so stretched and full in his entire life. Obviously he'd experimented with toys before, purely for scientific purposes but he'd never had anything so big inside him before. He was very grateful that John was being gentle and careful with him as it really did help. When he was as ready as he ever would be he looked up at John with a mix of love and lust in his eyes "P-please move" he said barely above a whisper but loud enough for john to hear as he began to slowly rock into him for a few minuets before pulling out a little to push back into him, John continued to do this for a while and each time he would pull out further and push in a little harder until he was thrusting into Sherlock in a steady rhythm causing both of them to let out continues moans and groans in pleasure.

As John continued the pain had faded and all he could feel was pure pleasure coursing through his body "H-harder, go h-harder I can t-take it" Sherlock practically begged the doctor as he wrapped his legs around John's waist and began meeting his thrusts with rocks of his own hips trying to feel more of him.

John complied with the request well more like order and began thrusting his hips into Sherlock harder and harder with every thrust and his grip tightened until he was sure he would bruise the mans hips with the force of it all, after what felt like an eternity he shifted the angle just right so that he was now slamming into Sherlock's prostate with every thrust causing him to moan so loud he thought the entire street would hear and he prayed to god that Mrs. Hudson was out as heaven forbid he would have to deal with her at breakfast, he would be mortified if she'd heard all that was currently happening. He was snapped back to reality by Sherlock's rough voice "J-John Oh god I'm c-close, so d-damn close"

"I know S-Sherlock…me too" John panted out as he continued to bury himself inside the man as hard as he could manage before he felt Sherlock twitching around him giving him the sign that Sherlock was indeed close, he reached down with a hand and began to stroke Sherlock's impressive length in time with his thrusts until Sherlock clenched around him and came hard screaming johns name as he splattered both his and johns chest in his release, Sherlock's orgasm triggered his own and with one final thrust he buried himself deep within the detective as he shot his own hot cum inside him coating his insides with the sticky substance.

Sherlock let out a small moan as he felt Johns cum hit his walls and god it felt good to be so thoroughly used and filled.

John gently pulled his rapidly softening cock out of Sherlock before collapsing beside the man panting hard as he tried to get his breathing back to normal.

Who knows how long they both lay there in complete silence except for the sound of their breathing returning to normal. After what felt like forever John turned to look at Sherlock who looked absolutely debauched, if john was a lot younger that sight alone would have had him hard and ready for round two quicker than you could say 'The game is on' alas he wasn't young anymore not to say he wouldn't be up for round two just not so soon. He looked at him hopefully "So, how was your first time, as good as you expected"

Sherlock hummed before looked over at John who looked as thoroughly fucked as he bet he did "It was better than I anticipated, It was the best it could possibly of been. Thank you" ordinarily Sherlock wouldn't off been so kind with his words but sex obviously was one way of softening the harsh detective.

John looked at him a little surprised before smiling at him "I'm glad you had the best experience possible as I would hate for you to have hated it and why are you thanking me"

"For being so patient and gentle with me especially when others wouldn't off taken their time" Sherlock suddenly looked vulnerable again.

John couldn't resist pulling him against his chest neither of them caring about the mess that they were covered in "I could never be anything but gentle with you Sherlock especially as I care deeply for you even if at times I personally want to throttle you"

Sherlock chuckled deeply "I don't think you're alone in that sentiment John as I believe many would love to throttle me"

John chuckled with him "That may be so but the only person who gets to touch you from now on is me, that is if you'll have me" he asked hopefully as he would love nothing more than to be with Sherlock permanently.

Sherlock looked up at him surprised before softening his look "I would like that very much John" he settled back against his chest until John shifted and got up causing Sherlock to briefly panic that John had changed his mind and was leaving, that was until he returned with a damp cloth and cleaned them both up then climbed back into bed pulling Sherlock back against him "Hey I wouldn't leave, I just don't think we'd enjoy sleeping in that mess" he laid with Sherlock, and began gently running a hand through the detectives unruly curls until said detective started to shiver, he reached down and pulled the covers up over them "Better?"

Sherlock gave a small nod and snuggled into Johns chest further, never in all his life had he ever felt so close and safe being with another person as much as he did John and he prayed nothing would change that.

John couldn't believe what he was seeing, in all the time he'd known Sherlock he never once would off suspected the great Sherlock Holmes to be a cuddler after sex, then again he never imaged he would be the one to have sex with the detective let alone take his virginity, not that he minded in the slightest.

"What are you thinking about" Sherlock's sleep filled voice broke his train of thought.

"Oh just thinking about how much I love you and that your mine now" he mumbled back

Sherlock's face practically lit up "I love you too John and I'm happy to be all yours as long as you are mine in return"

John smiled back "I wouldn't have it any other way" he went silent for a while before a thought caused him to chuckle earning a bemused look from Sherlock, he smiled at him "Sorry just had a funny thought" Sherlock looked at him expecting an explanation. John rolled his eyes playfully "Well all those articles insinuating stuff as well as the likes of the Police, Mycroft and Mrs. Hudson, well they are all proven right after all"

Sherlock huffed at the mention of his brother "I suspect Mrs. Hudson will be the most delighted at the news, I don't care what others believe or want to think especially the like of Donovan and Anderson and as for Mycroft he can go fuck himself and he can get his fucking cameras out of our flat too" he yelled the last bit knowing most likely Mycroft could hear as well as see him.

John rolled his eyes but let Sherlock have his tantrum as he was used to them by now "Mycroft will have a field day with this but it won't stop me loving you any less as I'm used to him"

Sherlock grinned up at him, the sort of grin he only had when you should be worried "Oh trust me Mycroft won't even bother us one little bit unless he wants mummy to find out some secrets of his"

John chuckled and smiled lovingly at him "I knew you'd be able to sort him out" he leant down to kiss Sherlock lovingly and slowly only breaking when the need for air became too much "I love you Sherlock you irritating wondrous wonderful man now sleep, I'll be here in the morning and every one after that"

Sherlock smiled and mumbled that he loved John too before drifting off into a blissful sleep still wrapped in John's protective hold.


End file.
